Love is Enough
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: Anakin/Obi-Wan. Anakin kills Palpatine seconds after Order 66 is executed. Obi-Wan doesn't manage his movie magic, uninjured fall, and is left for dead after falling off the cliff. Anakin rushes to save him. SLASH! Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter One

Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber slashes through Palaptine's chest, and for a few awful seconds, Anakin thinks he made a terrible mistake. Anakin thinks that he has just killed a friend, an innocent, perhaps slight corrupted politician. A man perhaps into the history and art of the Sith, but not necessarily the Sith Lord they have been looking for.

Then Palpatine's eyes roll back into his head and his body crumples to the floor. A huge wave washes through the Force. Mace Windu and Anakin's connection, which were always stronger than many Jedi, had been weakened since the start of the Clone Wars. But now, the Force is throbbing stronger than ever before. Stronger than it has been in centuries. The Sith's reign has ended. There is balance in the Force.

All doubts are erased from Anakin's mind. Relief floods through him and he merely nods to acknowledge Mace Windu's flood of praise. He hears the words; sees the body of the Sith Lord on the ground, feels the clarity in the Force. He has done it. He has fulfilled the prophecy. He is no longer carries the burden of being The Chosen One. He can simply be Anakin Skywalker.

And then the peaceful lull vanishes. A colossal, empty void takes over his control of the Force. Like every memory he has is being forcibly ripped from him. It only last a few seconds, but it feels like a haunting, hellish eternity. When Anakin finally realizes what it meant, his entire body goes cold. Because Anakin knows what this signal in the Force means. And who caused it.

Anakin is gone from the room in seconds, shouting an explanation back at Mace as he runs. Oni-Wan is in danger. Extreme danger. Anakin has felt Obi-Wan's Force signature before when his Master was endangered, but it has never ebbed as strongly. For a few seconds, before Obi-Wan's signature returned, Anakin was afraid that it would never return. That Obi-Wan was dead. That Obi-Wan's comforting presence in his mind would never again be felt.

Anakin finds a Jedi fighter and is out of the hanger bay almost instantly. Over Coruscant's atmosphere, battles are still occurring. Normally Anakin would stop to help, but not today. They would have to fight their own battles. He makes the jump into hyperspace.

As the ship comes out of hyperspace, Anakin flips the control to autopilot. He can't concentrate. The bond he and Obi-Wan share is thrumming with pain. Obi-Wan has lost control over his shielding. Anakin has no doubt what that could mean. Anakin knows Obi-Wan would never allow such feelings to slip through his shield. Anakin and Obi-Wan share a very strong bond, but both are careful to avoid letting feelings of pain slip through to affect the other one.

Obi-Wan is dying or captured. It is the only explanation. The only reason Obi-Wan would lose control over their bond. This bond allows Anakin to feel Obi-Wan's pain, Obi-Wan's dying moments, Obi-Wan's weakness. Anakin tries to send a message over the bond, but Obi-Wan's connection to the Force is strained, almost unconnected.

Anakin will search the entire planet if he needs to. Obi-Wan will be found. He only worries that he will not get there in time. He shakes off the feeling. He _will _find Obi-Wan in time. He has to. The trip to Utapau could not be any longer.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is dying. And confused. And in a lot of pain. He's not sure which one is worse. He does not know who shot him. The clones were the only ones in range. But why would the clones have shot him? Not that it matters at this point. He can only remember flashes of what happened. An explosion. Rocks cascading down upon him. Freefalling down the ledge. Slamming painfully into the sides of the cliff as he fell.

He's not sure where he is now. He briefly remembers falling into a lake and quickly shoving a breather into his mouth before he slammed into the rocky underwater floor. Shoving in the breather seemed to be the last coordinated movement between his brain and limbs. He knows that he should move, whoever shot him will be looking for a body. But he cannot. His arms and legs refused to move more than a few inches and even then, pain flares up and renders them useless once again.

The pain is incredible. He tries to place himself in a healing trance; there's nothing that he can do if he can't move. The pain stops him from concentrating on a trance. The pain is absolutely consuming. He has trouble breathing, and he doesn't fool himself into thinking it is because of the breather. Every part of his body feels like it is bruised, bloody, or broken.

He tries to call for Anakin through the bond, hoping to warn him. He knows Anakin will be able to feel this through their bond. He also knows that Anakin will rush to rescue him. And Obi-Wan can't decide if he wants him to or not. Obviously, there is a danger here that Obi-Wan does not want Anakin to encounter. On the other hand, Obi-Wan Kenobi is afraid of a slow death. And his breather will not last forever.

Finally, Anakin's ship dives through the atmosphere, and is almost vaporized by a sudden shot aimed at him from a clone ship. Puzzled, and thoroughly annoyed, Anakin wastes no time in destroying the ship. Reaching into the Force, Anakin finds his answers. Obi-Wan is on this planet. General Grievous is dead. And the clones are out to kill him. Not the best odds. Not that Anakin cares.

He blasts a few more hostile vehicles out the air before he comes to land in the hanger bay. He is greeted by Commander Cody and an army of. clone troopers. Their weapons are raised. Anakin is not the diplomatic one. They are merely clones. Anakin doesn't care why they turned against him. All he knows is that they did. If the clones chose to fight him, then so be it.

He flips out of the cockpit. He gives them once chance.

"Where is General Kenobi?"

The clones open fire. There goes their chance. Anakin Skywalker, the successful Chosen One, the Hero with No Fear, takes over. The clones are wasting time. Obi-Wan is laying injured somewhere. And then Anakin, for the first times in his life, fights without anger. Fights without fear. Fights without a thought of revenge. He fights only for Obi-Wan. No revenge, no anger, just a calm truth. Obi-Wan needed Anakin to help him. The clones stood in the way. Simple as that.

Anakin Skywalker was undefeatable. He almost dances in between the rows of the clones, his lightsaber slashing and stabbing in rhythm. Blaster fire is all around but Anakin hasn't been hit once. Clones are falling to the ground left and right. Anakin defeats them in a matter of minutes. The hanger bay is littered with clone corpses. As soon as the last one falls, Anakin wastes no time in running off in the direction of Obi-Wan's Force signature.

His Force signature almost led Anakin to watery plunge over a thousand feet below. Skidding to a halt, he looks down. Obi-Wan is down there, he just can't see where. And nor can he see how Obi-Wan got there to begin with…there is no sign of cable marks, no sign of a struggle, no obvious scorches from a blaster or a lightsaber. And then a body of a varactyl goes floating by. A riding harness is floating aside it, one of its straps tangled in the varactyl's legs.

Anakin wastes no more time. He quickly secures a cable and scales down the cliff. The water is freezing. And Anakin, living for so long a fiercely hot desert planet, does not usually get bothered by colder temperatures. But this water is icy, even for Anakin. He is already shivering. Obi-Wan must be suffering from hypothermia if he is trapped in the water. And if he fell from a height, the last thing he would need was lake water running through any open wounds.

Fitting in a breather, Anakin dove into the water.

Obi-Wan had become an odd center for the water life on Utapau. And not the friendly, curious little lake tetra. These were tiny, fanged monsters. Attracted by the scent of blood, and, quickly finding their prey was helpless, swarms collected around him. Ripping at his tunic. Biting at his exposed hands and face. The most he could do was feebly try and scare the fish off. So far it was working, but he was weakening.

The water was beyond cold. It was frigid. It had slowed the bleeding, yes. But he was shivering and close to unconsciousness. Hypothermia had set in. His body was completely shutting down. His eyes were shut, his arms and legs lying limp, his useless lightsaber in the dirt next to him.

His grasp on the Force was gone completely. The Force was there, but hovering just beyond his reach. Taunting him. Daring him to try harder. To push himself over the edge. But at this point, he didn't care. He has been lying in this underwater grave for little over three hours. He had given up hope. Even if Anakin arrived on the planet and didn't get ambushed, the least place he would search was at the bottom of a ravine filled with arctic water.

He was abandoned. Left to the fish. Left to succumb to the cold. Left to the agonizing pain. He vaguely debated spitting out his breather. It only prolonged his torture. Drowning would be a quicker death. But part of his mind still foolish hoped for Anakin. Anakin would try to save him. Anakin always saved him. No matter how desperate the situation was. But Anakin had always been with him. Always been by his side.

Anakin never liked death. Never accepted it. Anakin would do everything in his power to fight to against death. Obi-Wan accept death. He did not welcome it, but should death come, he would accept the will of the Force. At least, that is what he told himself before. Before, when he had nothing to leave behind. He had a Master, who would find a new Apprentice, and friends, who would grieve, and then move on. But now Obi-Wan had Anakin.

Anakin. The man would do anything for him. Who was reckless, daring, a fighter over a diplomat, the Hero with No Fear. Unless Obi-Wan was involved. And then Anakin was completely different. Anakin became overprotective. Anakin was full of fear. But only where Obi-Wan was concerned. And Obi-Wan wasn't sure if that bothered him or touched him.

Either way, Obi-Wan wasn't eager to leave Anakin. Obi-Wan was selfish about one thing. He loves Anakin. He worries that one day, Anakin will leave him. One day, Anakin will realize that Obi-Wan is much older. So much weaker. Anakin could have anyone in the galaxy. But Anakin had been the brave one. Anakin had confessed his feelings first. Obi-Wan would not have. Obi-Wan would have painfully kept his feelings a secret forever. He was too afraid of rejection. But Anakin loved him. And Obi-Wan is slowly getting over his fear of rejection. Anakin will never leave him. Anakin will continue to cling to a long dead memory of an old romance. Clinging to a corpse.

By the time Anakin reaches him, he has fallen into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin, who has seen his Master injured and has seen the horrors of war, has never seen anything as haunting. Obi-Wan is lying limply on the ocean floor, his lightsaber inches from his outstretched hand. His head hands feebly to a side. Swarms of fish are gathered around him. They swim off angrily when Anakin sends a pressured wall of water towards them.

Obi-Wan looks surreal. He is tinged in a bluish color, loose threads of his tunic swaying in the current. His wounds are not bleeding, but they have raw, torn edges. Anakin has never been good at healing trances or making medical decisions using the Force, but he quickly tries to grasp at any possible internal injuries. It isn't good. Obi-Wan has some broken ribs, an injured shoulder, wrist, ankle, and leg. Anakin can't tell if they are broken or badly sprained. It doesn't matter. His back and skull are not injured. Luckily.

Anakin grabs Obi-Wan's lightsaber, wraps his cloak around Obi-Wan, and then starts to carry Obi-Wan back up the cliff. Anakin is wincing the whole way. Obi-Wan is carefully slung, well, as carefully as possible, over Anakin's shoulder. Anakin knows that it is the only way to get Obi-Wan to safety, but as his limp legs scrape into the side of the cliff, Anakin mentally kicks himself.

Obi-Wan is used to waking up in Anakin's arms. Several times, and more often than he would like, Obi-Wan has been knocked out, captured, blinded, or tortured. Each time, Obi-Wan has been prepared to wake up near death. Wake up screaming in pain. Wake up in chains. Wake up in an alien prison. Wake up alone and abandoned. He has been prepared to never wake up.

But all of these times, Obi-Wan has woken up. Some of these times, Anakin has been right there, with some rash, reckless plan of escape. Other times, Obi-Wan has woken up to find himself in Anakin's arms, being carried away from the danger. Anakin is always there. Whenever Anakin is holding him, Obi-Wan feels safe. There is no place where he feels safer. Anakin will fight for him. Anakin will die for him.

This can get somewhat annoying. Anakin has a tendency to be overprotective. Most of the times, Obi-Wan has been fine, shaken and perhaps slightly bleeding, but nothing worse. Perfectly capable to fight, or at the very least to walk. Anakin does not see it that way. Unless the situation is extremely dire, then Anakin will continue to treat Obi-Wan like he is made of glass until Anakin has gotten them to a safer area and determined otherwise.

When Obi-Wan wakes up, it is no different. He is shivering, his body throbbing in pain. He was securely held in someone's arms, a cloak securely wrapped around him. Blinking at the sudden rush of light, Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see himself being carried through a sea of dead clones. The clones all had lightsaber wounds through their chest. Some were decapitated. Obi-Wan shifted his head. Anakin. So his wild hopes had been true. Anakin had found him. Had saved him.

Obi-Wan tried to say something. Tried to thank him. Tried to convey the feelings of pure and utter relief he felt. His voice refused to respond. His entire body was still burning. His body craved the blissful darkness. He started to slowly fall back into it. But this time, there was no fear. There was no concern about waking up. He was with Anakin. He was with his love. Everything would be okay.

It was colder on the ship. Anakin was scolding himself for not having brought a medically equipped ship with him. They were both soaked. Obi-Wan had started to shiver even more severely. Obi-Wan suddenly shifted, curling closer to Anakin's chest. Anakin tightened the cloak around him, watching him closely. Almost instinctively, Anakin reached out with his real hand and gently brushed Obi-Wan's auburn hair away from his face. He ran his fingers lightly over Obi-Wan's pale and drawn fight, feeling the contrast of his warm finger against the cold skin.

Anakin hated using his mechanical hand near Obi-Wan. It seemed so impersonal. So cold, so ugly. So evil. It reminded him too much of General Grievous with his many cyborg implants. Harsh. Stronger than his normal hand. Anakin was afraid of the implant's strength. Afraid of what harm it could do. Obi-Wan of course, would hear none of it. Anakin shook the thoughts out of his head.

He carefully sat down in the cockpit, careful to avoid jostling Obi-Wan, who was still resting on him, too much. Obi-Wan's grasp on the Force was still weak. Far too weak for Anakin to risk trying to bond with him, to share energy, to start healing him.

The greatest fear Anakin has was that the cold and the pain would consume him. The injuries were curable. All he had to do was hold on until Anakin could get them to Coruscant.

A/N. I'm not sure when I will be able to update the next chapter. I've been extremely busy as of late, but as soon as I finish, I will post it. Any feedback welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

When the ship landed, there was a team of security workers, droids and human alike, all anxiously awaiting the return of the Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator. Even a few crowds of thankful people, crying and shouting that Grevious' reign must be over, that Kenobi and Skywalker had finished him off once and for all.

And then they saw Anakin, walking towards the Temple, cradling the body of his Master. He ignored the shouts from the crowd – shouts that all turned from gratitude and excitement to horror and anxiety. This was something they had never seen. The HoloNet always showed General Kenobi as being undefeatable. Strong. Beyond injury. They had never seen him like this. Weak, pale, vulnerable. He and Anakin had always been _the team. _Now, Kenobi seemed like his true age. Dependant on Anakin to save him. He was, after all, not the Chosen One. He was just the Master. More human. More likely to fall.

Anakin cared for none of this. He didn't see the Grand General of the Republic. He didn't see the Master of the Chosen One. He didn't see the Hero of the Clone Wars. He saw the man. The man he was supposed to protect. His love. _His _Master. His life. He was holding Obi-Wan Kenobi, his love, his life, and the pulse under his fingers was getting slower as his Force signature started to slowly fade away.

As soon as Anakin got into the Healer's ward, Obi-Wan was taken from his numb arms and rushed into a medical unit. They refused to let Anakin even in the room. He argued, but Obi-Wan's voice, as it so often did, spoke to him. _Patience. _Anakin gritted his teeth. Patience had never been his strong suit, but…he would wait. He took a seat in the corridor right outside the Healer's ward and waited.

After about an hour, just as he had started to doze off, his head leaning against the wall, the Force suddenly vanished. A giant, gaping hole filled the empty space, and Anakin felt a wave of loss. _Leaving his mother and Tattooine. Seeing Dara die in his arms. Seeing his mother die in his arms. Seeing Palpatine as the Sith Lord. Seeing Obi-Wan near death. _It was like he would never again be cheerful. Like everything he loved and cared about was suddenly taken from him in that one moment.

It took a few moments before the Force came surging back and Anakin fully realized what had happened. _Obi-Wan. _That sense of loss…of mourning…that had been Obi-Wan. The Force telling him that Obi-Wan was….dead.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! And sorry it's so angsty! But what do you think? Should I leave Kenobi dead or continue? And if I do continue…he's going to end up with a life-changing inury…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for double posting the chapter! Here are the 2 new ones!

The door to the ward opened.

"Master Skywalker?"

Anakin answered her numbly. "Yes. I know. He….he's dead."

"No. His condition is stable – "

" – but…but the Force…it…"

"What you experienced was most likely your bond. The Force doesn't always signify death, it can also signify a….traumatic experience. Master Kenobi underwent a similar event after your encounter with Dooku."

"So…he's alive?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with him?"

"An infection set in. A foreign virus got introduced to his system, and we were unable to stop it in time."

"Tell me!"

"He'll be ill for awhile. Nothing life-threatening, just a virus that we have no cures for, and his body hasn't built up an immunity to it."

"How bad is the virus?"

"He'll have severe headaches, nausea, muscle fatigue, for a week at most. Just until the virus gets out of his system. He's still under healer's watch today, but tomorrow you can take him back to your quarters. Master Kenobi's aversion to medical care is almost as legendary as he is nowadays."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course."

Anakin followed the healer into a side room. Obi-Wan was sleeping, aided by slight sedation. Anakin sat on the chair next to his bedside, and, as if Obi-Wan had sensed him, he moved his hand closer to Anakin, his fingers twitching slightly. Anakin lightly took hold of his hands.

"I'm here, Obi-Wan. I'm here."

The next morning, Obi-Wan sat up quickly, and saw Anakin dozing off on the chair.

"You could have gone to bed."

"I could have, yes. But I figured you'd want to be sprung as soon as possible."

"I can leave."

"You have a virus. You'll be sick for a few days or so…but you're fine."

"If I'm fine, you wouldn't be sitting here."

"You're mostly fine."

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"It wasn't – what's wrong?" Obi-Wan had grabbed his head.

"It's…just a…headache."

"Will you be okay to go to our quarters?"

"Yes."

He stood up shakily, and Anakin reached out to steady him. "Hey, take it easy."

It was lucky Obi-Wan was shorter than Anakin. His headache was mounting, and he ended up resting his head on Anakin's shoulder, closing his eyes, allowing Anakin to guide him to their quarters. He hardly even noticed that they had arrived, and Anakin had helped him unto his bed.

"Go back to sleep, Obi-Wan, or do you want something to eat? I can make…or, well, I can go get something."

He started to head out the door, when their Force-bond flared up again. _Fear. Anakin had almost been too late. What if Anakin hadn't gotten to me? What if Anakin got injured and I was unable to get to him? What if he died, and it would be all my fault? _

Anakin came rushing back. _I'm staying. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. _

"No. I'm sorry. I forgot to shield my thoughts. I will be fine. Go."

Anakin sighed and lay on the bed next to Obi-Wan, who shifted backwards into his embrace. Anakin was here. Anakin had saved him. Anakin loved him. Anakin wouldn't let anything happen to him. The memories of the pain, the frigid water, and even the throbbing headache were fading, replaced by the safety and warmth of Anakin's arms around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin, who hadn't gotten much sleep, mostly because he was watching over Obi-Wan. It was, slightly overprotective of him, but, he felt, justified. That and it was still in the early afternoon hours, and while he hadn't gotten much sleep the day before, the light streaming into the room kept him wide awake. Eventually, he did fall asleep, listening to Obi-Wan's intake and exhale of breath.

He was rudely awakened several hours later by Obi-Wan shoving him off the bed. Cursing and untangling the sheets from around his legs, he saw Obi-Wan stumbling to the refresher. He bent over the toilet and started retching violently, his pale, shaking hands gripping the seat of the toilet. Anakin grabbed a blanket off the bed and knelt behind Obi-Wan, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and pushing a few stray strands of auburn away from his face.

"I'm…sorry," he coughed, hastily wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Hey, they said you might be nauseous for awhile. Nothing to be sorry for, Obi-Wan."

"I – it's my fault."

"For getting sick? It's Grievous' fault. He's dead. Palpa – the Sith Lord – is dead. The Separatists are gone, Obi-Wan. We did this – you , me, the clones, the Jedi, we all did this – the war is over. We won."

"Not – for that. For this."

"This being…."

"You're the Chosen One. You fulfilled the prophecy. You should be…meeting fans or accepting your praise. Not – not stuck in here with an old, sick man."

"I thought Jedi should be humble, and not accept praise."

"You know – you know what I mean."

"Not really. The 'Chosen One.' You trained me, you taught me, you didn't just leave me with some other Master or drop me back on Tattooine once Qui-Gon died."

"But while you were killing the Sith Lord, I was dying at the bottom of a lake, like the weak – "

" – you are not weak. I would rather be in here helping you than out there with a bunch of reporters and politicians."

"But…you are the Chosen One, Anakin. You shouldn't be wasting time with me." he croaked, tears starting to leak out the corner of his eyes.

Anakin tightened the blanket around Obi-Wan's shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

"Fine. Maybe I shouldn't. But look at how many other things you told me I 'shouldn't have done' that turned out just fine. When have I ever listened to you?"

"But – " he broke off and hunched back over vomiting, his body trembling. Once he was done, Anakin pulled him backwards so that Obi-Wan was leaning on him again and the trembling subsided. Obi-Wan was too ill to protest, and just rested his head against Anakin's shoulder, eyes closed.

" – but nothing, Obi-Wan. I love you."

"You shouldn't."

"You're right, not if we keep having this argument again and again. Yes, you're old than me. No, you're not weak, even when you are sick. Yes, I love you and I will never leave you. Sometimes, you're like a Youngling, asking so many repetitive questions. If the answers ever change, I'll let you know!"

"I – I love you too, Anakin. I'm sorry – I – I don't mean to doubt you."

Anakin lightly kissed his forehead.

"I know."

They sat like that for a while; Obi-Wan would lean forward to vomit and then relax back into Anakin's comforting arms. When there was absolutely nothing left for Obi-Wan to throw back up, Anakin helped him back into the bed.


End file.
